


Sub space

by Wack_jack



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dom/sub, Face Sitting, M/M, Masochist, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Petplay, breath play, just saying, like im into weird shit ok, sadist, very nsfw, youre the one who’s about to click on this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wack_jack/pseuds/Wack_jack
Summary: Izuku Midoriya kicks ass in the streets, but turns submissive and docile in the sheets.Izuku’s POVDeku is desperate to please and be pleased and kacchan is a good dom





	Sub space

How do I even begin? I wish I could just explain why I’m so interested in such things. Why my brain turns to mush at the sight of something so wrong. Sometimes I think I may be a bit broken, that there’s something seriously wrong with me. Other times I think I’m trying to punish myself for something. Though I’m not sure what that would be. I wish I was normal. And I mean, I don’t think other people look at me and instantly know what I am. I hope not anyway. 

During the day, I work as a pro hero, and I’m pretty good too! I’ve worked really hard to get where I am today. At the moment, I’m 24 and I’m the number 3 hero. Number 2 is Kacchan (though he gets mad when I call him that during work hours, I’m supposed to call him Ground Zero), and the number 1 hero is Hawks. Me and Kacchan often switch back and forth, and it’s very competitive. I love it though. I’ll never turn down a good battle, especially from my rival and partner. 

I feel powerful. Confident. Worthy. Everything I wasn’t back in my childhood years. And I know how to stand up for myself. I don’t take anything I don’t have to. If I feel like Kacchan is pushing his luck, I say so, and of that doesn’t work, I give him a good punch to the face. I’m not afraid of saying what I want. 

But this only brings me back to what I was talking about earlier. About being broken or gross. Yes, during active duty or around others, I am strong, and I like to feel strong. But here in our home, our room, on my knees. I feel helpless but safe. I live with Kacchan, and have for about three years now. We started dating around four years ago, and couldn’t wait any longer than a year to move in together. 

Kacchan snaps his fingers to get my attention, and I look up at him through fuzzy eyes. I’d done it again, losing myself to the feeling in my chest rather than the one in my briefs. “You paying attention, bunny? Come on, we only just got started, dumb rabbit, don’t go brain dead on me now.” Kacchan doesn’t look at that mad though, only giving me a few light slaps to the face to get me to wake up a bit and pay attention. 

“S-Sorry master.. I.. I got distracted. Could you please repeat the order?” I didn’t like being a bad bunny. Kacchan deserves the best at all times. He deserved a good boy who would treat their master like a god. But I never felt scared, although I did feel nervous. 

Kacchan smiled and hummed, combing a hand through my hair before tugging roughly. “Thinking about something sweet? Well I promise you there’s nothing sweet about what I’m gunna do to you. Understand me?” I nod quickly, staring up at katsuki with eager eyes. I was always eager to obey and please. 

“Do what you do best bunny. Worship me. Show me how a peasant pleases its lord.” Kacchan spread his thighs. He was sitting on the bed, only in his briefs. I was on the floor on my knees before him, also in just briefs. The sight before me had my cock twitching, an obvious tent beneath the fabric of my underwear. 

“May I touch you my lord? I’d like to touch and praise and worship your muscles, your very being. Your cock.” My voice sounded airy, my eyes staring over Kacchan’s body like it really was holy. Kacchan hummed and gripped my hair, pushing my face into his crotch, and it practically suffocated me. “Go ahead. Show me how much you love to worship me.” Kacchan laughed low, and there was a groan hidden in there somewhere. 

I quickly began to lap at the area my face was squished into, sucking slightly at the fabric of Kacchan’s briefs. When my hair was released, I moved to Kacchan’s thighs, rubbing my cheeks against those powerful muscles. Then I started to lick there too. I slid down, licking all the way down to Kacchan’s feet, giving little kisses there. I was on my hands and knees, much like a person praying, as I kissed at Kacchan’s feet. It felt so good to feel so small. 

“Ok, enough with my feet you freak. Didn’t know you were into that shit too.” He spat, kicking my chin a bit to get me off. I really wasn’t into feet though, just the idea of kissing my master’s feet to show respect. I sat up again, leaning in and kissing Kacchan’s stomach, laving my tongue against the muscles there. The blonde happy trail was my favorite to lick though. I don’t know why I find his fuzzy patch so erotic. I buried my face into the blonde trail and kissed and licked at the course hair, moaning softly. 

My brain was getting fuzzy again, eyes going blurry as I continued to lap at the blonde hair, moving lower to the thicker area, pushing my nose into the skin until I could barely breathe. But the sensation must’ve been too teasing for Kacchan, since he gripped my hair and pulled me off. “Oi... you trying to get me to cut things short huh? Got better things to be doing you shit fucking need?”

I could’ve spent hours there, but I still had so much more places to worship. “No.. no, never master. I just wish I could worship every inch of you for hours. I didn’t mean to get greedy.” Kacchan let go of my hair when I went limp, and I continued my worshipping. 

I kissed up to Kacchan’s pecs, which I fondled and kissed and sucked on. My brain was still putty, and all I could think was how perfect Kacchan was. How powerful his body was. I moaned softly again, squishing the two pecs together and lapping my tongue between them. “Fucking pervert. Disgusting freak. Think your tiny dick could fuck my chest? That what you want?” Kacchan clicked his tongue, but he looked pleased, and his cheeks were red. 

“Y-Yes! Yes I wanna fuck your chest master!- I wanna suffocate in your big muscles!” I wanted so badly to reach a hand down and palm myself, but master always came first. So instead I palmed at Kacchans pulsing erection, rubbing at him and squeezing him through the briefs. “Master..” I whimpered, moving to kiss and lick at Kacchan’s ribs and sides. Even the muscles here were defined. 

I slowly made my way to Kacchan’s armpit, burying my face there and closing my eyes. And kacchan helped out by pushing on the back of my head and closing his arm against his side to squish my face, trapping my head there. Kacchan was groaning, moving into my hand. I could never really tell if Kacchan liked things like this too, or if he was just allowing me to enjoy myself. I always thought I was weird for enjoying suffocating on Kacchan’s musk. 

But master was allowing me to, so I enjoyed it to the fullest, stuffing my face further into Kacchan’s armpit and lapping my tongue, tasting sweat. After a few minutes, Kacchan let me go and shoved my head away. I was panting heavily, my brain even fuzzier with the lack of oxygen. But I didn’t care enough to give myself a break for even a minute, scrambling to kiss and massage at Kacchan’s biceps and shoulders. My other hand still rubbed at Kacchan’s groin, the fabric becoming damp. 

“Fucking Hell- god you’re disgusting. A total freak. You like my fucking muscles don’t you? Want me to crush your fucking skull with my arms? Ahh.. maybe I should crush your face instead..” he smirked, and a rush of arousal ran through me. Kacchan grabbed me by the neck and by the back of my briefs, picking me up that way. It made me choke, my face going red as blood was cut off, and my briefs being pulled like that gave my a wedgie, making me yelp. 

He threw me on the bed and I landed on my back with a soft whine. “Master?” I looked up to see Kacchan crawling on top of me, thighs on either side of my head. “Shh Shh..” he hummed softly, petting my hair. The false kindness always gave me a rush. The sweet tone of voice before Kacchan hurt me. He slowly sat down on my face, putting almost all his weight down, completely suffocating me. I whined and squeezed my eyes shut, eyebrows knitting together. 

My hands gripped at the sheets beside my hips, my legs squirming a bit, but I didn’t struggle too much. Kacchan was grinding against my face, roughly fucking and rolling his hips into me. And then he started bouncing on my face, and it hurt my nose a bit but I kept my face still, letting Kacchan feel good. I loved being used like this. Just becoming a tool for Kacchan’s pleasure. He pinched my nose closed, lifting up his hips, allowing me to gasp and pant heavily though my mouth before he pushed the tent of his briefs into my mouth. 

He got about half of his cock into my mouth before the briefs got in the way too much and stopped him from pushing in anymore. He kept my nose pinched shut, and I wasn’t able to breathe at all. He started to fuck my face. But it was a mock face fuck. A tease. Suffocating me without the fun of feeling Kacchan down my throat. But if felt so good like this too. 

He kept this up until my back was arching off the bed and my eyes were rolled back into my skull, legs squirming and hands now gripping his thighs. He finally pulled away and got off my face, allowing me to inhale sharply, gasping and panting heavily. “Such a good bunny.. you did so good..” he rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, praising me with a gentle voice. My every muscle went limp again within seconds, my head pounding from having had so little oxygen. 

“How’s my bunny doing? You don’t need a break do you?” The way he asked it was cruel sounding, like he was mocking me, but I knew it was an honest question. I quickly shook my head and made grabby hands at Kacchan, ready for more orders. “Mm.. that’s what I like to see.. you want me to fuck your face bun? Or maybe I should fuck your thighs? Mm.. maybe I should push your ass cheeks together and fuck those buns huh?” He laughed at his choice of words and grabbed me by the front of my briefs, careful not to grab my cock, and lifted me up by the fabric, rolling me over onto my stomach. 

“Such a useless deku.. ya know what deku means? Here I’ll give you a little history lesson.” He pulled me so I was laying across his lap. “Deku is a useless doll. It has no arms and legs. It’s pathetic like you.” A harsh slap came down on my ass, making me yelp and grip at the sheets. “That’s why you liked being tied up isn’t it? So it seems like you have no arms or legs. That’s why you let me drag you around like a doll too huh? You really are nothing but a useless stupid doll.” Another harsh spank followed by my loud cry. 

“A deku.” Another spank. And another. And another. “O-Ow!! Master!” But my cry was ignored. Not that I had expected any different though. Master slipped my briefs down to my upper thigh, leaving my bottom exposed, and Kacchan continued his spankings. I was sobbing by the time he’d stopped to grab the lube, pouring a generous amount over my bottom. “Now you’re all wet like a girl.. it’ll be so much nicer and easier to finger fuck you huh?”

I whimpered and pushed my ass up a bit, eager for the touches. It’s like my mind was stuck on a loop, the only thoughts I was able to have were ‘please master’ and ‘I want master to touch me so bad.’ Kacchan’s middle finger rubbed over my hole, spreading the lube around before slowly pushing in. I choked on a cry, gripping onto whatever I could grab, and biting into the sheets. 

“Such a slut. You’re all wet cause I spanked you huh? I should get the paddle board out huh? Really give you a good spanking. Gunna make you cum on my fingers like this, then I’m gunna fuck you. You like the sound of that bunny?” He pulled his finger out to slap my ass a few times again, ripping a few loud cries from my throat. Then he plunged the finger back into my entrance, making me gasp and claw at the sheets. “Ka-“

Kacchan hummed softly, pushing in a second finger and fucking them into me, ramming into my prostate almost instantly. It was an easy find for Kacchan with all the practice he’d had finger fucking me. “Should’ve put on your collar.. would’ve looked so pretty..” Kacchan abused my prostate as he spoke, forcing my eyes to roll back. Drool dripped down my chin, tongue hanging out of my mouth as I gasped and moaned, hips twitching with the pleasure shooting through me. 

“You’re so pretty while being fucked on my fingers. Even though you’re a useless slut.” He added a third finger, fucking me open as he continued aiming for my prostate. I already felt so close. All the teasing from earlier, and those evilly skilled fingers inside him, toying with that spot that made him see sound and hear color. “Master!- I- I wanna cum! Please may I cum?!”

“You can cum in just a minute bunny.” He pulled his fingers out, making me cry loudly, fat tears rolling down my face. He globbed more lube onto my ass, smearing it around and between my cheeks so I was soaking wet before pushing his three fingers back inside me, fucking me fast and hard. “Ok, now you can cum whenever you want bunny. Look how wet you are for me. Look so good all wet and sticky bunny.” 

I didn’t last much longer after that, cumming hard into Kacchan’s lap, my cum squirting onto the others thighs, moaning out as I did. I fell limp as Kacchan continued to fuck his fingers into me, making me whine and twitch. “Good boy bunny. Good boy. Think you can keep going? I’m just gunna keep fucking you alright? I don’t really care if you can keep going. I’m just gunna keep pushing my fingers inside you. Over and over, right into that sensitive little area. That’s it baby, you can go ahead and squirm, but it’s just gunna make me fuck you harder and faster. You’re lucky I’m not jerking you off over and over. Well actually..”

Kacchan often times would tell me I’m lucky he’s not doing something even meaner. Which would only give him a more evil idea, and would then do the thing he said I was lucky not to be going through. It was pure sexual torture, and I love every second. He flipped me onto my back and walked away, grabbing my collar, some rope, and a gag before coming back. He sat down between my legs, tying them to Kacchan to make sure I couldn’t squirm my legs too much or get away. Then he tied my arms to my side.

“There we go bunny. Ready? This is gunna make you cry and scream. But I won’t let you scream.” He put on my collar and secured the gag in my mouth before finally beginning my torture. He wrapped his surprisingly soft hands around my cock, stroking me slowly but firmly. I was already straining against the ropes, overly sensitive from having just came. I threw my head back, crying into the gag, my cock slowly becoming hard again. 

And then I was fucking into his hand, or trying to, as he continued to stroke me teasingly slow. The hands at my sides turned into tight fists, nails digging into my palms. And then I was cumming again, screaming into the gag. “That’s it bunny. That’s it. Now you’re really gunna feel the torture. And I’m not gunna stop. I’m gunna keep going until I feel like moving on. And that might take a long while.” He smirked, feeding me that falsely sweet tone while he continued to pump my cock. 

It was too much, fat tears pouring down my cheeks. My muscles continued to tense and relax and tense again, hips straining to push into the sensation and pull away. I moaned into the gag, head back and eyes rolled back. A few more spurts of cum came out, my body feeling so hot. He cried loudly, trying to squirm, but the ropes were tight. “Mm.. you want me to stop bunny?” He pumped my cock faster, squeezing slightly. It felt so good and so painful and so perfect. It was too much. 

“Too bad.” He chuckled, stroking me through about three more orgasms before he finally pulled away. My body was shaking, eyes rolled back. Drools and tears covered my red face, chest heaving. 

“Shh.. good boy.. good boy bunny. You ok? Do you need a break?” This time when he asked, there wasn’t a cruel tone. He pulled off my gag and pet my hair, smothering my face in kisses. “You look so hot right now bunny. So so good. I’ll let you rest a bit ok?” He began to untie me. My brain get so empty and fuzzy.  
“Master..” I reached out and held onto Kacchan as soon as my arms were untied. Kacchan may have been cruel, but he always took care of me. and even when he was cruel, it was nothing I couldn’t handle. 

Kacchan hugged me close and rubbed our cheeks together a while before pulling away. “Alright deku. You ready for me to fuck your with my cock this time? Huh? Ready to be pushed through a few more orgasms?” He smirked, tugging down his briefs to finally reveal his aching cock. It was a long night for my dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I rp izuku if anyone if interested in rping with me :) :)  
Feel free to message me on discord to rp or just chat about kinky stuff, idk  
Discord: bunny_boi#2887


End file.
